


Gardé par un Angelot

by EastDuquesne



Series: Innombrables Horizons [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, fini le fluff, on passe aux choses sérieuses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastDuquesne/pseuds/EastDuquesne
Summary: « Je ne veux pas partir–— Vous n'irez nulle part, » articula Gaby à grand-peine.





	Gardé par un Angelot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Every Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460150) by [dearxalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist). 



> Comme d'habitude, passez la souris sur les parties en russe pour la traduction !
> 
> Bonne lecture ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

La gorge aussi sèche que du parchemin, Gaby s'évertuait à garder un point de pression sur la plaie béante d'où le sang s'écoulait à gros bouillons. La quantité de sang était effroyable, si bien que, submergée par la panique, Gaby appuya plus fort sur l'estomac d'Illya, dans l'espoir fou que tout s'arrêtât. Le Russe laissa échapper un râle.

 

 

« Illya–  »

 

 

La voix brisée par l'émotion, elle ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase. Comme le sang d'Illya, ses larmes ne semblaient pouvoir se tarir. Elle pressa une fois encore ses petites mains sur la chair déchirée, et un gargouillis répugnant se fit entendre tandis qu'un flot écarlate se faufilait entre ses doigts et serpentait le long de ses poignets. La gorge lourde de sanglots, elle s'efforça d'ignorer la chaleur écœurante du sang et l'odeur fétide de cuivre qui l'accompagnait.

 

Les balles sifflaient comme autant d'oiseaux de proie, mais Solo, en tireur averti, s'assurait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne les atteignissent, laissant ainsi à Gaby le temps d'estimer la gravité des blessures de leur camarade déchu. Lui en avait eu le temps, et il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au destin funeste qui attendait son partenaire.

 

 

« Ангелочек... » , souffla-t-il, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

 

 

En entendant le surnom affectueux, Gaby lâcha un hoquet, à mi-chemin entre le rire et la plainte, puis se pencha au-dessus d'Illya ; ce faisant, ses genoux s'écorchèrent au contact abrupt du sol rugueux de l'entrepôt, mais c'était une bien moindre douleur que de voir son compagnon gisant à terre. Asthénique, Illya chercha à tâtons le poignet de Gaby, puis le lui saisit aussi fermement que possible, le caressant doucement de son pouce.

 

« Je ne veux pas partir–

 

— Vous n'irez nulle part, » articula-t-elle à grand-peine.

 

 

Elle secoua la tête comme pour renforcer ses dires, et se pencha encore un peu plus. Même dans la pénombre, elle distinguait ses yeux chatoyants et ses cheveux blonds qui, d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés, étaient collés à son front trempé de sueur. Gaby entendit vaguement Napoléon lui commander quelque chose ; hébétée, elle mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il était temps de battre en retraite.

 

 

« Je ne peux pas le soulever, remarqua-t-elle platement.

 

— Gaby, même à deux, nous n'y arriverions pas !

 

— Non. Non, non, non– on ne peut pas partir sans lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de–

 

— Gaby ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

 

 

Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du visage d'Illya. Habituellement si rayonnant, il était d'une pâleur alarmante : ses yeux, cernés de sinistres marbrures, se creusaient de plus en plus ; ses lèvres, autrement bleuâtres, se teintaient d'un sang affreusement profond. La main qu'il gardait péniblement autour de son poignet délicat commençait à faiblir, aussi elle le lui prit avec une précipitation maladroite. Il susurra son nom, comme s'il la recherchait dans les méandres obscurs formés par le brouillard de la semi-conscience, et malgré les stridulations déchirantes des balles, les vociférations des hommes, et le mugissement de l'alarme, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi mélodieux qu'en cet instant.

 

Subitement, ce fut le son de la montre d'Illya qui satura l'air. D'un imperceptible tic-tac, il passa à un martèlement oppressant ; le temps leur manquait. Plus que le danger les menaçant, c'était la respiration erratique d'Illya qui l'inquiétait, et au son de celle-ci – moite, brouillée – , elle devina que du sang avait rempli ses poumons, et remontait à présent en bulles épaisses dans sa gorge.

 

Une horrible appréhension lui vrilla l'estomac ; elle palpa fébrilement le torse du Russe lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau déchiquetée si caractéristique d'une blessure par balle. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute : sur les trois balles qu'il avait reçues, l'une d'elles s'était nichée près du cœur.

 

Foudroyée de stupeur, elle ne put que constater l'insoutenable réalité.

 

 

_Il n'en réchappera pas._

 

 

« Illya… », hoqueta-t-elle, ses mains serrant si fort la chemise du Russe que les articulations de ses doigts en devinrent blanches.

 

 

Celui-ci battit faiblement des paupières, tentant de discerner le minois de la jeune femme dans l'obscurité.

 

 

« Gaby, pantela-t-il, je ne veux pas m'en aller. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. »

 

 

Ces quelques mots lui donnèrent l'impression que la balle fatale l'avait transpercée elle et non lui, ne laissant sur son passage rien d'autre que des chairs calcinées et un cœur à jamais en ruines.

 

 

« Moi non plus Illya, moi non plus, » sanglota-t-elle.

 

 

Il lui caressa de nouveau le poignet avant de lentement remonter sa main le long de son bras, puis dégagea tendrement de sa joue baignée de larmes une mèche de cheveux. Il laissa un instant sa main contre son visage, mais elle le sentait défaillir ; un geste pourtant si anodin était désormais pour lui d'une difficulté effarante. Avec une infinie douceur, elle saisit la main calleuse, et se blottit un peu plus contre cette caresse.

 

Soudain, comme sous l'effet d'un froid mordant, de violents frissons le secouèrent tout entier, si bien qu'ils ne firent qu'empirer la kyrielle de sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures. Les secousses se muèrent peu à peu en grelottements, et Illya, qui en avait eu la respiration coupée, expirait par à-coups.

 

 

« Я… Я люблю тебя, Габи, » réussit-il à balbutier, conscient qu'il ne lui avait pas appris ce genre de phrase.

 

 

La gorge serrée, Gaby lui intima de se taire d'un « chut » tremblotant tandis qu'elle embrassait la large main, laquelle retomba avec un bruit mat sur son torse. Napoléon apparut brièvement dans son champ de vision puis fit feu juste au-dessus de ses deux compagnons.

 

La déflagration lui déchira les tympans, réduisant le monde autour d'elle à un silence mortifère, puis, imperceptiblement, un sifflement infernal lui fendit le crâne.

 

Venant presque nez à nez avec Illya, elle lui prit précautionneusement le visage en coupe, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux blonds. Bien qu'elle fût encore abasourdie, elle résista au besoin irrépressible de se couvrir les oreilles, et commença à fredonner d'une voix incertaine la vieille berceuse allemande _Guten_ _Abend_ _,_ _gute_ _Nacht_ 1. Lorsqu’une balle ennemie lui frôla l'épaule, la brûlure qu'elle lui laissa ne la fit même pas ciller. À aucun moment elle eut un mouvement de recul, bien au contraire ; pressant son front contre celui d'Illya, elle resta enracinée là où elle était, caressant doucement la mâchoire du Russe.

 

 

« Ça va aller, Illya. Une fois que tout sera fini, nous pourrons danser à nouveau, toutes les nuits. Je t'en fais la promesse.

 

— Toutes les nuits ?.. , ahana-t-il d'une voix désincarnée, un fantôme de sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

 

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, des larmes brûlantes traçant des sillons sur ses joues couvertes de poussière. Toutes les nuits sans exception, солнышко. »

 

 

Illya dodelina de la tête, puis lui murmura quelque chose en russe ; elle n'en saisit que des fragments, mais reconnut un « милая улыбка твоя » ainsi qu'un « минуту блаженства »2. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant ; les paupières d'Illya papillonnèrent, puis se fermèrent doucement. Ses lèvres avaient la couleur du mercure, sa peau, celle du plomb.

 

Sans réfléchir, Gaby s'accorda ce qu'ils s'étaient refusé pendant si longtemps : elle lui donna son premier baiser ; il lui donna son dernier souffle.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Une équipe d'extraction sera dépêchée.

 

Son corps sera récupéré.

 

U.N.C.L.E. lui décernera des funérailles dignes d'un héros.

 

Son pays natal lui décernera un statut de paria.

 

Gaby, quant à elle, gardera la vieille montre, seul vestige de son amour ; chaque nuit, tandis qu'elle cherchera dans la froideur des draps un espoir de chaleur, le léger cliquetis emplira la pièce. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'elle retrouvera Illya, ce même cliquetis battra la mesure lors de leur danse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Guten Abend, gute Nacht" ("Bonsoir, bonne nuit" en français) est une célèbre berceuse allemande. Vous pouvez l'écouter et la lire [ici](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonsoir,_bonne_nuit).
> 
> 2\. Illya cite ici un passage des "Nuits blanches" de Dostoïevski.  
> L'original est comme suit :
> 
> Да будет ясно твое небо, да будет светла и безмятежна милая улыбка твоя, да будешь ты  
> благословенна за минуту блаженства и счастия, которое ты дала другому,  
> одинокому, благодарному сердцу! 
> 
> La traduction donne à peu près ça :
> 
> Que ton ciel soit serein, que ton doux sourire  
> soit toujours aussi clair, aussi lumineux ; sois bénie pour cet instant de bonheur  
> que tu offris à un autre coeur solitaire et reconnaissant !
> 
> -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> Si jamais vous voulez me soutenir dans ce que je fais, vous pouvez le faire [ici.](https://ko-fi.com/A0814BMT) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
